masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:92.12.111.150
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tali'Zorah nar Rayya page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 18:04, July 2, 2010 Please be advised... That adding pointless and opinionated drivel to articles (such as adding 'Can't argue with her.' to the Tali article) is considered a form of vandalism. As such, I would ask that you cease this behavior immediately. Articles are for fact, not for opinion. If you really feel that you 'can't argue' with Tali, say so on your user page, your user talk page, or in a blog entry, just not in the article. SpartHawg948 19:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please note that your edits to the Dossier: Tali and the Collector Assault Rifle are unnecessary as I explained in my edit summeries. The CAR has been proven to be less accurate than other assault rifles like the Geth Pulse Rifle and the M-15 Vindicator, however it keeps it accuracy becuse it doesn't have the recoil, so why do you keep removing that bit of information that people should know. Also as to the mission, becuase not everyone has access to the weapon, and becuase bringing along any assault rifle for that matter, is a good idea, listing it, isn't a good idea becuase then you should list the Vindicator as well. Also note that you are bordering on edit war territory, which is a bananble offence. Please stop removing valid information, and adding unnecessary information. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Additionally, if you make an edit that changes the entire intent and meaning of a section (such as changing a line talking about how the CAR is 'less accurate' to 'very accurate'), you need to be prepared to justify this change. At the very least, make use of the edit summaries to state your reasoning. And word to the wise... if two admins are both undoing your edits, it's generally a good idea to inquire as to why they are doing so, rather than just undoing their edits. SpartHawg948 20:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflictJust a quick addendum, you have now entered edit war territory, which is again a bannable offense. Please, again, stop removing valid, and adding unnecesssary information. Thanks. Lancer1289 21:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warring Please note that this will be my last warning on this matter. You entered edit war territory, which is for the last time a bannable offense. You keep removing valid information and adding unnecessary information. Again I am asking you politly, please stop, because I will not ask again. Lancer1289 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Lancer, not to undercut you or anything, but I already blocked him. He was asked several times to stop, or at least make some attempt to discuss this like a civilized being, instead of just childishly undoing every edit he didn't like, and it needed to stop. SpartHawg948 21:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No you weren't undercutting me, although you did edit conflict. I had a nice speech typed out, but I guess I just post the relevant bits. ::Note that you were asked to stop by me, and by my fellow admin, who also asked you to stop, or at least explain your actions. Because we asked you politely to stop, and you either refused to justify your actions, or at least give a reason why you were changing the information. Because you refused to talk this out in a civilized manor, you have been blocked for two weeks. ::Spart, you just beat me to the block button on this one. Lancer1289 21:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC)